Lyon x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: (y/n) is looking for his knight in shining armour, and when Lyon suddenly appears, could it be that (y/n) has finally found his knight? Rated M for smut.


**Knight in freezing armour**

(y/n) wasn't your average individual; With his beautiful (h_c) hair, his mesmerizing (e_c) eyes, and his incredible charm, he was irresistible to most people.

However, this very charm, along with (y/n)'s general innocence and witticism, usually got him into trouble of two sorts; The sort of trouble that resulted from men following him around, trying to make him..."love" them, and the kind of trouble where his witty and sarcastic remarks when rejecting a person landed him in deep, deep problems.

As unappealing and cliché as it sounds, (y/n) needed a knight in shining armour; a prince charming.

Lucky for (y/n), his knight in shining armour was just about to make his appearance.

(y/n) was on his way from a public park, trying to shake off a bunch of annoying men, desperately trying to get him to come with them; Offering him everything from chocolate and flowers, to (favourite book) and (favourite movie), among more inappropriate things which shall not be mentioned here.

"Enough!" (y/n) finally snapped.

"All of you, just give up! I won't love you, I won't go out with you, and I couldn't possibly do the things some of you offer." (y/n) bluntly told them.

Not very wise; The men were not hurt, but rather angered, by (y/n)'s rejection, and so, they attempted to advance on him.

But, fear not; From out of nowhere came a blast of ice, sending all the men flying, and down descended a gorgeous man.

"Are you okay, cutie?" the man asked, and, despite himself, (y/n) blushed.

"I-I'm fine, thanks to you. The name's (y/n), by the way. Thanks for saving me from those jerks."

The man smiled, and threw his arm across (y/n)'s shoulder. "Don't mention it, I couldn't just let them hurt you.

The name's Lyon. So, what would you say if I were to offer you to go on a date with an actual gentleman?" the man said, and (y/n) declined in a heartbeat, much to Lyon's surprise.

"I am flattered, Lyon, but I do not wish to go on a date with you.

Rather, I propose we do what you _really _want...if you catch my drift."

Lyon was shocked, but amused, by (y/n)'s reply, and, without warning, crashed his lips upon (y/n)'s, sliding his tongue into the other man's wet cavern, exploring every inch of it, quite passionately.

They soon pulled away for air, and Lyon picked (y/n) up in his strong arms.

"You're my damsel in distress, and I am your knight in shining armour." he exclaimed proudly, with a suggestive grin.

(y/n) huffed. "I'm not a damsel...and you're more like a knight in freezing armour. But I like it...it's sexy."

***Lemony time skip***

Clothes were scattered across the floor, and the sound of the headboard slamming against the wall was quite audible.

Meanwhile, beneath Lyon, (y/n) was moaning loud, panting heavily, as Lyon thrusted into him at the speed and finesse that one could only imagine.

Lyon made sure that (y/n) was feeling as good as possible, and thrusted as deep and hard as he could, leaving (y/n) almost breathless.

And yet, (y/n) still asked for more.

"Faster, Lyon, harder! Take me like you mean it!" he pleaded, and Lyon happily obliged; Thrusting into (y/n) at a nearly inhumane speed, he was all but pounding (y/n) into the bed, leaving said male a moaning, panting mess.

A few more minutes of intense thrusting, Lyon managed to hit (y/n)'s prostate, causing said male to arch his back, moaning loud.

Taking this as a sign, Lyon pulled out until only the tip was in, then slammed into (y/n), thrusting fast and hard, leaving him breathless.

Stroking (y/n)'s member to the pace of the thrusting, Lyon sent (y/n) over the edge, and he climaxed all over Lyon's hand.

Feeling (y/n) clench around him, and seeing his breathless face, and those glistening (e_c) eyes, still glazed over with lust, Lyon reached his end as well, and climaxed inside (y/n), then slowly pulling out, and collapsing on the bed next to (y/n).

Lyon kissed (y/n) breathlessly, yet passionately, then pulled him closer to him.

"That was amazing." Lyon said, slowly regained his breath.

As soon as (y/n) regained his breath, he replied.

"I agree. And, I hope this isn't too presumptuous, but...I think I love you, Lyon."

Lyon kissed (y/n) again, and smiled bright. "That's great, 'cause I love you too, (y/n).

And, as long as you allow it, I shall be your knight in freezing armour, who just happens to be your boyfriend."

(y/n) giggled and leaned onto Lyon's chest. "I will always allow it; You keep me safe, and in turn, I'll keep you warm, and happy."

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" Lyon said, and the laughed, before slowly falling asleep.

Finally, (y/n) had his knight in freezing armour, and he couldn't be happier.

**The End**


End file.
